


Nothing quite so sweet

by bowlingalleycarpet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingalleycarpet/pseuds/bowlingalleycarpet
Summary: Arthur wakes to Gwen and Merlin gossiping.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	Nothing quite so sweet

As Arthur stirred, he heard voices talking in hushed tones. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation as he drifted in and out of consciousness, the cosy sheets and the soft pillows lulling him in, pulling him back down. His brain was too sleep-addled to process any of the words, but the sound of the distant chatter filled him with a pleasant warmth. He was just dozing off again, as a snicker woke him properly.

“ _Merlin_.” Gwen squeaked.

“What? It’s true! What do _you_ think is his best feature then?”

There was a long pause.

“Fine,” Gwen admitted quietly with a huff and Arthur could picture her face, eyes looking up through her long lashes, “his arse is quite… lush.”

_I beg your pardon?_

_Had he- had he heard that correctly?_ Arthur wondered whether he should have paid attention sooner.

Merlin snorted. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Hey, you started it.” There was a rustle of sheets followed by a soft _whump_.

“Shhh, you’ll wake him!”

 _Oh, he was awake_. He was very awake now and interested to learn who the subject of this conversation was. He hoped it was not Gwaine. If his wife expressed any sort of attraction to Gwaine then -

“Besides,” Merlin continued, interrupting his dark line of thoughts, “I was not disagreeing with you. Why do you think I always make him wear those light brown breeches together with tunic I shortened specifically for that purpose?”

The mattress shook with silent laughter.

Well, the _subject_ was clear now. Arthur thought he should be flattered, but right now the urge to hit Merlin with a pillow was stronger.

“So I have _you_ to thank for that?!”, Gwen giggled. “I thought he was putting on a show for me.”  
“Or for the whole of Camelot”, she added, deadpan, before both of them dissolved into giggles.

“Well, it’s easier to unite Albion with those cheeks on display,” Merlin said lowly, amusement clear in his voice. This time, Gwen failed to stifle her laughter.

“ _Merlin!_ ”

“All in the service of the kingdom,” he continued. Arthur pictured his wide grin, eyes sparkling with mirth. “If _we_ benefit from the sight as well, then that is just an added perk.”

It took a while for Gwen to recover from the fit of laughter that Merlin’s words had started.  
  
  
After a moment of silence, she whispered: “Those trousers _do_ make his - his _royal backside_ look rather delectable.”

Merlin hummed in response. “Makes me want to bite his cheeks,” he added darkly.

Gwen let out an undignified snort.

“Oh, tell me you don’t want to bite them!”, Merlin challenged her.

 _Yes, Gwen, please tell us how you feel about my bottom_.

Arthur strained his ears, but she gave no reply. Instead the conversation seemed to continue nonverbally behind Arthur’s back because Merlin snickered. There was a long pause that made him wonder if this had been the end of their discussion, but eventually Gwen broke the silence.

“Did you ever?”, she whispered. Arthur was picturing her biting her lip, trying to suppress a grin at the daring question.

“What? Bite his arse?”

A pause.

“No… Did _you_???” Merlin asked, sounding bemused, as well as shocked. Arthur didn’t need to wait for an answer, he knew, and smiled a little to himself.

She must have nodded because Merlin let out a positively scandalized, half-whispered “Gwen!” before the mattress shook again with laughter.

“Shhhh!”, Gwen shushed him even though she was equally part of the commotion. “You’ll wake him.”

Arthur decided to give up his pretence.

“I _am_ awake.”

As he rolled over, he was greeted with the sight of Gwen lying on her back and Merlin next to her on his side, propped up on one elbow, their legs tangled and hands, loosely intertwined, resting on her belly. Both their faces were flushed from laughter. _And their indecent thoughts_ , Arthur liked to think selfishly. He felt a rush of affection for his two lovers and a pull in his chest that urged him to wrap them both in his arms and kiss them. _Thoroughly_.

Gwen stretched out her hand towards him in invitation, Arthur only eyed it suspiciously.

“Are you sure you want me to join you? Or would rather like for me to _turn around_ again?” He pointedly wiggled his hips.

“Would not complain.” Merlin grinned and shrugged his shoulder, while Gwen slapped his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
